I loved you kitty I always did
by blue-elf-meets-blond-elf
Summary: formatt is now sorted. Kurty (bad one) Kittry gets married but it aint paradise kurt gets drunk, a lot and Gambit has to tke care of them


I do not own because if I did the x-men would all be furry and have tails KURT FOR EVER MUHAHAHAHAHAH! That said tell me if you like or hate and I will take your comments into account.  
  
In a bar somewhere: "And I eeeIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will alvays LOVE youhooo hooooooooooooooo. Will alvays LOVE you. thank you **sob** thank you. Wow" **crash**  
  
"He's not taking this well is he Cajun?"  
  
"No shit Sherlock! E's not been out of his sweat pants in tree weeks!"  
  
"Oh so that's what the smell is"  
  
"Yes. Gambit is wonderin' if de lady knows what sh' did to her friend"  
  
"No bub, she don't know and if you value your life then she won't find out"  
  
Just then Kurt came staggering towards them tail swishing dangerously it knocked a couple of drinks over but Kurt didn't notice he just kept on towards the two men. "Guden Tag mein friends, for that iz all I will ever be to anyeebody. Nobody loves Kurt, I remember a song about nobody loving them." He brightened suddenly" You vat to hear it?" Gritting their teeth the two men grunted an affirmation. "Ok then heer I go the wonderful singing Kurt is gonning to show you some good singing" Kurt puffed out his chest, then looked sick and clasped on the floor.  
  
"Took his bloody time about it." Logan stood up and walked out of the bar "Get the elf Cajun!" He yelled back. Sighing Gambit gathered his friend into his arm and was shock to see a bleary-eyed fuzzy ball looking up at him.  
  
"Hey buddy! You lasted 2 hours t'night Gambit is very prod'a you!"  
  
"Zat iz good to no. Gambit, vere are ve going?"  
  
"T'car mon amis, and den t'mansion and den t'bed."  
  
"Oh. I zot you could take me to her house. Please." Gambit froze. He'd been dreading this request ever since Kitty Pride Kurt's long-time "secret" love had gotten married to and moved in with Lance from the brotherhood. "Mon amis Ah don tink dat would be a very good idea"  
  
"Vy not?"  
  
"Well for one ting you're drunk and for anoder ting it's late and for anoder ting..." He was saved form stalling the Blue elf because at that point Kurt passed out. Gambit made his way out to Logan's car, glaring at those who dared to stare at them.  
  
At the mansion, 5 o'clock in the morning. Gambit smelled Kurt before he felt the pressure of him sitting down on his bed. He rolled over to see him staring at the wall the fur under his eyes was all matted from his crying. "Guden Tag" he managed to sob out. Gambit groaned, he did not need this, he hadn't singed up for this. This had not been part of the "X-men Super Hero" package.  
  
"Bonjour Mon amis. Have you taken a shower lately?" He asked tiredly  
  
"A vat?" Kurt murmured, "How could I have been beaten by Sword?"  
  
"Lance"  
  
"What ever. Vy him?"  
  
"Mon amis. Ah don no."  
  
"Hey Gambit."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kurt held up a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels smiling "I managed to drink all of zat" Gambit stared horrified at he bottle and swiped it out of the Elf's hand. "What di' ya tink ye' doin'?" He yelled at Kurt, then instantly regretted it when the Elf flung himself into his arms and sobbed out  
  
"Oh keety well you came and you gave wihtout taking and the Sword man took you avay."  
  
"Very nice mon amis now lets get you back t'room and a wash wouldn't go amiss eeder" Gambit once again flung the Elf over his shoulder and walked across the hall to Kurt's room. He put the sleeping man back into his bed and walked across to his room, after half an hour he gave up on sleep and walked down the stairs to be greeted by none other than Kitty Pride, the cause of all his bad nights for the past three weeks. She stood there shuffling her feet whimpering softly to herself. "Chere? Wat cha doin' here? Aint you ment t'be at yer own house?"  
  
"Erm like Remy I like totally can't go back there." She looked up at him and her face was covered in bruises some old and some new. "I guess he didn't really change after all, I suppose I was like totally kidding myself."  
  
"Oh chere come on well get cha clean up and back in t'yer room. Don worry der's always a home for ya here." 


End file.
